Réfléchir, et agir, ou pas
by Lukufe
Summary: OS dans la lignée de "La nuit porte conseil" sans être vraiment la suite... Sasuke entend des cris. Intrigué, il les suit et découvre Naruto en plein combat. Un instant, le temps se fige pour permettre à Sasuke de réfléchir, et d'agir ; ou pas.


_Titre : Réfléchir, et agir ; ou pas._

_Auteur : Lukufe_

_Genre : OS, General. Je pense ne pas avoir été OOC. Techniquement ce n'est que de la réflexion et même du 100% Sasuke. Si ce genre avait un nom : no action ?_

_Base : Naruto._

_Sasuke a tué Orochimaru et cherche Itachi. Je ne prends pas en compte l'équipe Hebi (ou Taka) en partant du principe qu'il change régulièrement de compagnons au fil des informations qu'il obtient. Mais le contexte n'est pas essentiel._

_Rating : K+_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Note : Petit OS pour se remettre doucement à l'écriture avant d'attaquer quelque chose de plus conséquent. J'ai un peu l'impression d'écrire avec du vide (il ne passe presque rien) mais bon... J'avoue que des reviews critiques m'aideraient grandement._

_--_

**Réfléchir, et agir ; ou pas.**

**--**

**--**

Sasuke vit la poignée de sembons peut-être même avant quelle ne soit lancée. Il y en avait une vingtaine, tous plus tranchants les uns que les autres. Ils pouvaient se révéler de faible efficacité ou être tout à fait mortels, tout dépendait des points qu'ils toucheraient. Mais un ninja quelque peu entraîné devait les éviter sans problème. Pour l'instant, ils avançaient au ralenti, du moins de son point de vue. L'air avait beau être lourd, pas une once de vent ne viendrait les dérouter, il le savait. C'est pourquoi le jeune homme voyait déjà où chacune des petites pointes d'acier se planteraient, alors que son possesseur venait de les envoyer.

C'est à peu près à ce moment là que Naruto tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers Sasuke. Il restait donc quelques millièmes de secondes avant que l'attaque n'atteigne sa cible. La cible : le blondinet, qui, en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant choisissait d'être passif face à son adversaire. Car le peu de temps restant ne lui permettait pas d'éviter les sembons, ou du moins, ne permettait à aucun autre être humain non doté de sharingans de les éviter. Naruto venait de choisir : il avait préféré regarder son ancien coéquipier plutôt que de faire attention à son opposant. Il venait de sceller son destin car il avait besoin de voir. De le voir, pour être sûr que son esprit ne lui jouait pas de nouveaux tours. Ces quelques millièmes de secondes n'appartenaient donc qu'à Sasuke, qui les utiliserait pour réfléchir. Et agir. Ou pas.

--

--

Il avait entendu les cris rauques d'une bête. Des cris, il en était sûr, bien qu'ils soient probablement trop loin pour être correctement entendus. Il s'agissait de cris inhumains mais qui résonnaient en lui comme quelque chose de familier. Quelque chose de familier ? Dire cela bourdonnait étrangement à ses oreilles. Pour le jeune homme, il n'y avait plus rien de familier depuis tellement longtemps que c'est comme si il n'y en avait jamais eu. L'inhabituel était à présent ce qui lui servait de familier. Il cherchait des habitudes dans tous ses gestes, guettant les marques de ses propres traditions sans jamais les retrouver. Seule sa manière glaciale de s'exprimer demeurait depuis un certain temps. Pour le reste, chaque jour se tintait d'une surprise particulière, ne sachant où il dormirait le soir ni ce qu'il ferait le lendemain. Depuis le moment où il avait tué Orochimaru, son seul but était de retrouver son frère pour se venger. C'était la version officielle, et même la version officieuse. Pourtant, une toute partie de son esprit voulait retarder au maximum la rencontre des deux derniers Uchiwa. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais à lui-même bien sûr, mais certaines nuits le lui faisaient penser. Il était sûr de sa force, et pas un instant il n'imaginait perdre. Mais en se vengeant, qu'obtiendrait-il réellement ? Après tout, se venger était respecter les règles de son clan. Clan qu'il avait malgré tout appris à largement critiquer et dont il doutait à présent de la légitimité. Alors il égrenait doucement le temps, tuant sur son passage tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une menace, pour ne pas avoir à se poser les bonnes questions. Ceux qui l'accompagnaient ne disant jamais rien et mettant cela sur le compte de son caractère, un tantinet irascible il faut l'avouer, ou de sa recherche de puissance toujours plus forte. L'ennui le gagnait peu à peu, l'Akatsuki paraissait inatteignable, comme si son frère le précédait toujours de quelques heures de marche. A ce rythme, il connaîtrait bientôt le moindre petit sentier de chaque pays.

Ces cris l'avaient réveillé de sa semi léthargie qui avait débuté le matin, au moment où il levait son campement. Il ne sait pourquoi, il décida d'aller voir. Il ne sait comment, ses compagnons de voyage acceptèrent. De le laisser. Pas de l'accompagner bien sûr. Sasuke était un être tellement indépendant que lui proposer de l'aide signifiait… Ne signifiait rien tant il était impossible de le lui proposer. A vrai dire, lui adresser la parole relevait déjà d'une prouesse assez incroyable. Des hommes étaient morts parce qu'il l'avait interpellé... Pas de paroles échangées, le minimum vital de contacts humains. D'un simple regard, il leur avait indiqué son choix. Inconsciemment il se rapprochait de la machine à tuer que son frère était devenu… Il avait donc suivi les hurlements. Le paysage filait vite sous les légères pressions que ses pieds donnaient sur les branchages. Se déplacer ainsi était devenu si naturel que parcourir un village en marchant lui laissait de désagréables sensations dans les muscles. Comme si il se mettait à vivre au ralenti.

En accélérant il remarqua que la végétation s'amoindrissait. Bien vite, peut être sans s'en rendre véritablement compte, il avait suivi les traces d'un chakra. Puis de plusieurs. Il y avait de la puissance dans ces chakras. Beaucoup de puissance, de force, de pouvoir. Il sourit. D'un sourire franc. Un sourire qui ne lui appartenait pas. Un sourire tant étranger à son visage qu'il lui déformait les traits dans une sorte de grimace. Il n'était pas beau, quiconque l'aurait vu pouvait l'affirmer. Mais c'était tout de même un sourire. Quelque chose de tellement rare que sa figure n'y était plus habituée, trop endurcie à se dissimuler derrière le dédain. Il accéléra le pas, pressé de connaître, de voir à qui appartenaient ces nappes de puissance. De les observer bien sûr, de les défier peut-être, de les tuer pourquoi pas et dans ce cas, d'y prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Il avait bien fait de venir. Seul, il prendrait encore plus de plaisir. Les seuls moments où il en prenait étaient durant les combats. Lors de pillage ou de passage dans de grands villages il lui arrivait de copuler avec de jolies jeunes femmes qui attendaient du plaisir avec ce jeune apollon. Mais il s'agissait pourtant de copulation et non pas de plaisir charnel. Sasuke n'y trouvait pas la même satisfaction. De l'intérêt parce qu'il s'agissait d'un exercice plus intense que bien d'autres et qu'après avoir éjaculé il se sentait bien. Juste bien. Mais non, ce n'était pas du plaisir. Ou alors pas dans le sens qu'il l'entendait, le plaisir fort et brutal d'un combat qui le faisait atrocement sourire à son approche. Comme c'était le cas à présent.

--

--

Il fut réellement surpris en arrivant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette impression de familiarité soit justifiée. Ou du moins justifiée pour… lui ! Naruto ! Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder qui était l'adversaire du blond. C'est à ce moment-là que les sembons étaient lâchés. Et qu'il ne restait que quelques millièmes de secondes pour réfléchir. Et agir. Ou pas.

Il vit tous les souvenirs qu'il avait décidé d'enterrer. Toute cette partie d'enfance oubliée, depuis la formation de son équipe avec les deux boulets jusqu'à son départ en tant que déserteur. Il vit les sourires, les gestes de réconfort et les larmes, il entendit les défis, les sarcasmes et les sifflets d'admiration, il sentit toutes les blessures physiques et psychiques comme allait les ressentir Naruto s'il n'agissait pas. Le masque se brisait entièrement alors que tous les sentiments ravalés depuis des années s'échappaient à cet instant. Il éprouvait tout à coup l'impression de vivre sans savoir si il aimait réellement cela. Il venait de faire son choix, sous les yeux de son ancien coéquipier, qui attendait passivement la sentence.

Il avait réfléchi. Il agirait ; ou pas.

--

--

_Reviews ?_


End file.
